The present invention relates in general to radio frequency (RF) connectors, and, more particularly, to RF connectors having locking slugs on external threads of the connectors.
RF connectors are used in the transmission of RF signals to interconnect cables and other components which carry RF signals. There are of number of different type of cables and components which carry RF signals such that RF connectors are also used to connect different types of cables and/or components together.
RF connectors include one or more jacks and/or one or more interface plugs which receive the jacks therein and the connectors are formed in a large variety of different configurations for accommodating various interconnecting applications. However, each interconnection includes one jack which receives a single mating plug. Jacks and plugs may be held together by friction or, more commonly, the jacks have external threads which are received into internal threads formed in the plugs. The cores of the connectors in jacks include receptacles to receive a transmission pin or wire extending within matching plugs.
It is important for each jack to be firmly secured to its corresponding interface plug to maintain the integrity of the signal passing through the RF connector since a "loose" connection may result in signal loss or unacceptable attenuation. Unfortunately, systems utilizing RF connectors are subject to vibration during transport between the manufacturing site and the user site as well as during use which tends to cause the RF connectors to become unacceptably loosened. The end-user is therefore required to check each and every connector upon receipt and periodically during use to ensure there are no loose RF connections. Such tightening operations are time consuming and may be overlooked even though they are important for the proper transmission of RF signals.
Accordingly, to overcome this problem in the prior art there is a need for an RF connector having a locking mechanism to hold intermated RF connectors together. Preferably, the locking mechanism would be formed on the external threads of jack portions of the connectors so as to prevent loosening of once secured RF connections as a result of vibrations. There is a further need for RF connectors having such a locking mechanism that does not interfere or adversely affect the transmission of RF signals through the connector. Preferably, such a connector would be relatively inexpensive and easy to use.